


【Diego中心】La Falda de Deanna

by onlyhalfaheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves-centric, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhalfaheart/pseuds/onlyhalfaheart
Summary: 在他的梦里，那些棉花糖一般细腻香甜、新月一般朦胧、盛夏空气一般热而蓬松的梦里，是他，他自己，穿着他姐姐和妹妹才会穿的红色格纹裙。Diego个人中心；无cp
Kudos: 1





	【Diego中心】La Falda de Deanna

**Author's Note:**

> 无cp，打伞群里老师说的小2穿裙子被妈妈发现了的梗。捏他了《丹麦女孩》

第一次做那种古怪的梦时，Diego十四岁。视角被固定在自上而下俯视的角度，分不清自己究竟是旁观者还是当事人，他看到一双穿高跟小皮鞋和长筒袜的双腿，被深色布料包裹的部分修长，纤细，骨骼轮廓并未发育完全，年幼且圆润，皮肤紧绷着反射出细腻的闪光，再往上是膝盖，大腿，最后他看到了那条红格纹制服裙。裙摆的每一处褶皱都浸沒在光线里，似乎在被并不存在的振动的气流轻微吹动着，被无形之手掀起再落下，循循善诱如同一扇遮掩着神秘仙境的大门。他觉得自己像被人塞进了那具身体里，不知怎么地，有双手若即若离地抚过他的膝盖，往上挪动几寸，用手指勾住裙边隐隐拉开，而他全程茫然又惶恐地低头注视着一切：注视着某个如同“ _自己_ ”的人用手抚摸他的身体，从每一条褶皱都完全舒展开的短裙，一直蜿蜒而上抚摸过属于孩童的平坦私处和形状小巧的盆骨，被收进制服背心里的腰线，那双手像船只破开海浪，一路游弋过腹部，直达几乎初有些许发育迹象的胸脯，那属于少女的柔软隆起，藏在衣料之下，青涩且含羞。他低头凝视且尝试记忆这一切；他鬼使神差一般静悄悄地掀起了那朵散开的裙摆。

梦总是在这里中断。他从来没有一次能够真真切切地看到裙摆被掀开之后 _自己_ 的模样。在重复经历了大半个月这般折磨后，Diego下定决心要做些什么，或许完全复制出梦中的场景也能派上用场，所以最终他真的这样做了。十四岁那年的秋天Hargreeves家的孩子们都换上了新制服，Diego趁着这次机会偷出了一套因为尺寸或质量问题而无人问津的女生套装——高跟皮鞋，格纹裙，领花和窄肩西服外套，除了那条裙子以外，其实一切和男生穿的套装并没有多大的区别，但他几乎可以确信自己对这条裙子着了魔。在他的梦里，那些棉花糖一般细腻香甜、新月一般朦胧、盛夏空气一般热而蓬松的梦里，是他， _他自己_ ，穿着他姐姐和妹妹才会穿的红色格纹裙，像个女孩儿一样交叠起纤细的脚腕，白皙中透出浅红色的一对膝盖向内侧紧挨在一起。

Diego很难回忆起那时候自己心里到底在想些什么，他太小了，懵懂无知，对于性别差异的认识堪堪停留在Luther和Vanya明显的身高差，或是Allison与自己截然不同的卧室装潢上，他的羞耻心柔弱，怯怯，在某种强烈如成年人的性欲一般的迫切之中摇摇欲坠。在这个年纪里，他依旧一紧张就无法完整说出一个单词，也太容易做出一些也许并无意义，但却能让他感觉到自己 _真正存在_ 过的事情。他笨拙地穿上那条短裙，在卧室的全身镜前伸开双腿，让赤裸双足暴露于灯光下，洁白的脚趾蜷起，小腿同样光裸着，没有套上长筒袜轮廓清晰。他心跳飞快，年幼的魂魄在不知名情绪中剧烈震荡，艰难又仔细地用颤抖的手指将裙摆褶皱抹得平整。视野里的场景与梦中画面微妙地重合在一起，他微弱地呼吸一次，屏住一口气，一手抓住腰身衣物一手去抚摸裙摆，青涩的身体在镜面之前弓起再展开。在他无法追溯来源的朦胧想象中，这般精心营造的遮掩之下该是他从未见过的景色，美丽的、纯净的、一尘不染的少女的身体，可以被窥探，可以被触摸和感知，可以被欣赏和渴望。他近乎于虔诚地拨开裙身，用哆嗦得厉害的手指摩挲而下，他几乎，马上，很快就要碰到了——

_Diego？_

门是在这个时候被推开的。他的第一反应是用空着的那只手放下裙身并迅速合拢双腿，但他全身的每一处都僵住了，像生锈的机器零件一样不听使唤，嘎吱作响。新月和夏日被打碎了，朦胧香软的气氛消散殆尽，他又回到了自己枯燥的小卧室里，在这所古怪又冰冷的巨大府邸中，这是唯一一处他能栖身并做梦的地方。他保持着这个姿势，僵硬地坐在床沿，颈后和脊背都汗涔涔的，几乎是出于恐惧，他的视线恍惚晃动了几下，最终能够聚焦时，他已经快要哭了。

母亲站在门口看着他。视线刚一交汇他就低下了头，手足无措地弓起脊背，像只在天敌面前试图自卫的小动物。门被迅速关上了；母亲快步走近，在他面前蹲下来，她身上的气味柔和绵软，融合了早餐牛奶、客厅里的灰尘和水果润唇膏的味道。Diego？母亲对他说。对不起，我不是有意要闯进来的，亲爱的。你瞧，我是为了把你早上训练时落下的小刀还给你，这是我刚才打扫卫生的时候发现的。那把冰凉的金属片被她轻轻放在他手边。我从前竟然都不知道你 _喜欢_ 穿裙子呢，Diego，亲爱的。他曲着膝盖，低垂着头，耳边隆隆作响，不知道什么时候猛地涌上来的眼泪刺痛着他的眼球。母亲光滑而温暖的手臂从身侧环抱过来，将他揽进自己怀里。

你是自己去找到这条裙子的么，宝贝？母亲轻轻抚摸他的耳廓。很好看，Diego，你穿这条裙子的样子很好看。

他勾着脑袋，难以自制地耸起肩膀；母亲的肩臂裹在一件最普通不过的居家长裙里，呈现出那样漂亮的弧度，透过模糊刺痛的泪眼，他越过母亲注视着那面镜子里的自己——这或许就是梦境的结局，他会醒来，而后无望地意识到自己依旧与那种完美无瑕、一尘不染的美毫不沾边，正如他藏在裙子之下的身体依旧属于男孩，他的心跳、呼吸和脉搏都依附在这样一具身体里，觊觎着另一个不属于，也不可能属于他自己的灵魂。

他用力吸了吸鼻子，渗出类似于哽咽的难听的哭声，母亲一边轻声说着什么，一边伸手去替他擦拭沾满泪痕的脸，像对待一只含着新鲜珍珠的母贝一般温柔又小心翼翼。Diego，亲爱的，她说，微微前倾身子好让额头与他相贴。下一次想穿裙子的时候，告诉我，好吗？你可以穿成千上万种裙子，各种颜色、图案和花纹，只要你 _想_ 穿， _无论什么都可以_ 。我保证你看起来会和任何一个小姑娘一样漂亮。好吗，亲爱的？

他被紧紧地搂着，像个脆弱又破碎的布娃娃。他依旧身着那条此刻浸满了耻辱和挫败的裙子，梦境四分五裂，被踩在赤足之下。他甚至不知道这一切到底从何而来，或许只是上天跟他开了个玩笑，想让这个可怜又可悲的小孩儿早点品尝到信仰崩塌的滋味——可是，可是，真的会有哪个十四岁的男孩儿把裙裾之物作为信仰么？他不知道，也不敢去寻求答案。母亲还在有一搭没一搭地用唱歌般的音调低声哄着他，手掌轻轻拍着他的后背，像在哄一个并非十四岁而只有四岁的婴孩。除了她之外，此刻无人知晓他双腿之间仍夹着一条格纹短裙的布料，他曾用赤裸的脚掌踩上地板，手指怯怯又羞涩地自自己的腿根游过。想起这一切他心里更难过了，却一句话也说不出来，只能把头压得低低的，泪痕斑驳的脸庞埋进了母亲肩颈之间。

**_**end** _ **

**Author's Note:**

> *标题是西语，直译过来意思是狄安娜之裙。之前看洋妞写的性转文里把Diego的名字变成了Deanna，刚好是罗马神话里的月亮女神狄安娜（Diana）名字的变体。很喜欢这个名字，感觉也很适合小迪，于是取了这个标题。
> 
> 微博→@点撇横横竖心


End file.
